More Than Words Can Say
by Ravenclaw-Krys
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's 6th year. Harry and Hermione stay at the Burrow for the whole summer, and although they have broken up, Harry and Ginny love each other more than ever. As romance fills the air, some of it is dusted onto our Ron and Hermion
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Words Can Say**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sweltering hot evening at the Burrow and all the Weasley's were scattered in different areas: Mrs. Weasley, in the house, cleaning and getting the house prepared for Harry's and Hermione's arrival, Ron was in his room straightening his belongings, and getting ready to go outside to practice some Quidditch with Ginny and his brothers. Ginny was in her respective room looking for the usual things that she and Hermione did during the summers together, and then to help Ron practice for Quidditch. Fred and George were about to close for the day to reunite with the rest of their family for dinner and welcoming Harry and Hermione back as tradition called for. Mr. Weasley was still at the Ministry, getting paperwork together so that his desk wouldn't be so cluttered, and then to Apparate home to join the family dinner. Bill and Fleur were busy making wedding plans and preparations at Fleur's apartment, unaware of the time. Charlie was on his way from Romania, though he would not be home in time to partake in his mother's delicious meal. As for Percy, well, he we would rather not mention him, and his family didn't desire to know his whereabouts--not unless they saw fit.

Back at Number Four Privet Drive, Harry was packing his things into his trunk and an extra bag he purchased recently. His room was almost barren with anything from the Wizarding world. Last night was his last night he would ever have to spend in that wretched house, with those horrible muggles—which was a very pleasant thought. Even Hedwig seemed happy, for she hooted loudly and excitedly in her cage all day. Once Harry was finished packing all his belongings, he sat on his bed and waited for Hermione, as they were to leave together for the Burrow.

Hermione was also busy packing her belongings. She ran through everything in her mind of what she wished and wanted to happen that summer at the Burrow, and she ran through all the things she needed to bring, just in case she left anything behind. She was sure that as soon as school started, she, Harry, and Ron would embark on their mission to find the Horcruxes. Sighing, she placed the last item on her list into her trunk, and locked it. _Pop!_ And she was off to fetch Harry.

_Crack!_

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione appeared in Harry's room. "You ready to leave?"

"I've been ready since I hated the Dursley's."

"Let's save the catching up for the Burrow. Now, how do we do this, again?" Harry explained exactly how to do it, and with another pop, the departed for Number Four Privet Drive for the Burrow.

_Crack!_

"Whoa, watch where you're standing!" called out a familiar voice.

"We're just in the living room!" Hermione replied excited to hear the voice.

"Yeah, well you're in _my_ living room." Ron retorted, forgetting his come-back, as Ginny laughed at him.

"Oh, Ron…shut up." Hermione walked over and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"It's good to see you too." Ron poked her playfully on her side, as she squeaked and ran to give Ginny a hug.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron grabbed hold of Harry's belongings and headed for the stairs, as Hermione followed suit.

"Hey, thanks, Ron!" Harry decided to sit on the couch for a while, as he knew that soon enough, Ron and Hermione would come back down.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry sat next to her as she inched beside him.

"Don't start that now, Gin, you remember what we talked about." Harry said, moving an inch away from her, but Ginny moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Something was definitely on her mind, but Harry didn't know what. He knew that Ginny remembered their most recent conversation, and he knew that she knew what he felt. He just couldn't do it. Voldemort could sense it. Voldemort would intervene if Ginny came too close. Voldermort had already hurt her once, and Harry refused to see him hurt her again. This was for her protection—her own good.

Harry didn't know what to do. Ginny hadn't said a word to him. She sat there, with her eyes closed, head resting on his bony shoulder. He knew she wasn't sleeping. He knew she was thinking about the same things that he was. And she knew that they both felt the same way about each other. "So what?" she thought. "I'm helping Harry." She shifted her position to his lap, as she stretched her legs out onto the rest of the couch. Harry couldn't bear it any longer. He loved her too much.

He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on her lips. She looked up and smiled. She knew it would work. She lay there, waiting for him to say something as he sunk deeper into the couch. Words were not necessary. He nodded and smiled back at her, and with they kissed passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Words Can Say**

**Chapter 2**

"I see you decided to join me?" Ron asked Hermione, turning around.

"Yes—well, no. I just came up here to drop my stuff off in Ginny's room and then I was going to head back down…you know, talk to Harry and Gin—see what they've been up to."

"Yeah? Well, no need for that. I'll just tell you right now." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, to think of what Ron was going to say. Ron ignored her and carried on.

"Well, see, knowing Harry and Ginny, they're probably down there snogging or doing their own thing right now. I wouldn't want to disturb them."

"Speak for yourself. They snogged publicly once, unlike you." She frowned at him accusingly. Ron opened his mouth to retort, but said nothing.

Hermione nodded. Ron was planning something, only she didn't know what. She left her things in Ginny's room, and proceeded to follow Ron up to his with Harry's things. Ron placed Harry's things at the foot of the bed, and sat beside Hermione, who was sitting in his. They talked about what they had been doing since school let out—which wasn't long before then, so they hadn't done much. Ron had finally read _Hogwarts, A History_, which he borrowed from Hermione, and Hermione had yet read another book.

"Hermione, you don't think we'll go back to school next year, do you? I mean, Harry's certainly not going back…and we're going to help him, right?" Ron blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it, although he was thinking it.

"No, I don't think we will. We're helping Harry."

"Whether he likes it or not."

"We're sticking together." They ended in unison as Hermione changed her position, her hand brushed against Ron's, and she quickly sat on Harry's bed. Ron looked suspiciously at her, but Hermione pretended not to notice.

_Crack!_ Ron and Hermione jumped looking at each other, wondering who it could be. It was Fred and George.

"Sorry, little bro. Were we interrupting anything?" Fred and George motioned the space in-between Ron and Hermione.

"No." Hermione replied, standing up, ready to leave the uncomfortable situation.

"No—hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ron knew very well what they meant, and walked to where Hermione was standing.

"We really didn't expect to see you two here. We thought it'd be you, Ron and Harry. Sorry, I guess we were wrong." The twins were just about to leave when Fred grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the room with them.

"Take care of Ickle Ronniekins, you hear?" his tone was light, but by the looks from his eyes, Hermione knew he meant it.

"We weren't doing anything."

"Right. Well, the time comes, take care of him. Promise." Hermione nodded and the twins left to go downstairs to welcome Harry, and Hermione went back to Ron in his room.

"What was that about?"

"Just your brothers inquiring me about what we were really doing."

" Right. Well, sooner or later, you'll have to tell me the truth. When it comes to lying, I clearly win." Ron said with an air of pride in his voice. Hermione shook her head and smiled, examining Ron's room.

Silence replaced the usual arguing, for once. When they realized this, they decided to crash the snog fest in the living room, just as Fred and George did. When Ron and Hermione entered the living room, Harry and Ginny weren't snogging, as Fred and George sat in-between the two of them, asking them questions and joking around. They finally let the couple sit beside each other when they heard Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs. Fred and George hid behind the corner to scare them. Ron was used to this, so he flinched, but Hermione let out a small squeal and grabbed Ron's arm tightly. Ron, surprised by the sudden contact jumped and blushed a deep ruby red when he realized what had happened. He patted Hermione's hand softly and she let go when Fred and George appeared, beaming at them. Harry and Ginny exchanged wide grins with each other, and Hermione immediately let go of Ron's arm.

"You 'weren't doing anything?' If I'm not mistaken, Fred, something's going on." He laughed and grinned, again, motioning the space between his brother and Hermione, winking at them.

"If _I'm_ not mistaken, George, something _is_ going on." He too, grinned and cast an embarrassed Ron and Hermione a mischievous look.

Ron and Hermione slowly made their way and joined everyone on the couch, the two of them sat at as far away from each other as they possibly could—Ron beside Harry and Hermione beside Ginny, so that Harry and Ginny were still beside each other. The four of them started talking at once about the things they would like to do together for the rest of the summer with Fred and George talking about their plans for their joke shop.

Delicious aromas enveloped the entire house as dinner time rolled around and no one needed to be told twice. Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry and Hermione as they approached the dining room with bone-crushing hugs as Harry and Ginny hand-in-hand, and Hermione by herself, as Ron sat down immediately. Mrs. Weasley was chipper to notice that Harry and Ginny were together again, but was a little irritated by the tension between Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than Words Can Say**

**Chapter 3**

The Weasley's were so used to having Harry and Hermione over every summer that they knew exactly where they would sit: Harry on one side of the table beside Ron and Hermione on the other side beside Ginny, the four of them facing each other. All the food was set on the table and steamed with delight. Harry looked around taking in the atmosphere of the Burrow, his second home, after Hogwarts. With the war going on, who knew when he'd come back to see this place again?

Hermione turned to face Ron as he looked at the delicious display of food yearningly. Hermione grinned to herself: some things never changed. She turned to face Ginny, who smiled with relief. She turned to Harry, who was looking around the Burrow and its surroundings, his head turning slowly, filling himself up with as much of the place as he could. He had the look on his face he always got on their first day at Hogwarts, but this time his eyes showed a hint of sadness. Mrs. Weasley was running around, fussing about petty things. Mr. Weasley wasn't home yet, Hermione reckoned he'd arrive once they've started eating. The twins, were whispering to each other, casting glances at Harry and Ginny and then at Ron. They looked up and saw Hermione looking at them, and smiled and winked at her. She pulled out a chair and sat down, and sat, excited and happy to be back at the Burrow, but worried about the current war situation.

Ron gazed at the food with a mixture of awe and yearning. He knew he had the same expression he always got when there was food around. But many times, no one knew how he felt. He could feel Hermione looking at him, Harry's and Ginny's happiness, his mother was fussing about something, and Fred and George whispering about him. He loved being in the presence of his friends, which did include Ginny. Ginny's been his closest sibling, probably because they're the closest in age, but he thinks it's because Ginny was best friends with Hermione and he has liked her since Merlin knows when. But they didn't need to know that. Someday he'll tell them, he just didn't know when. He jumped suddenly, feeling a soft hand brushing against his arm, it was Hermione's trying to pass him a napkin. He looked up and smiled as she placed it beside his plate.

After everyone was satiated, they emigrated to the living room, as they always did. Mrs. Weasley put all the dishes away as they magically started cleaning. Mr. Weasley came home just as everyone else started eating and was now engrossed in an article in the _Evening Prophet_. The twins were playing a game of Exploding Snap with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Soon after, the twins progressed to a game of Wizard's Chess while the other four sat together and talked.

Mrs. Weasley was putting her things in order as the dishes cleaned, and couldn't help noticing that Ginny seemed happier than she did when she had come home from school. Harry, too seemed to be happier, and the answer was simple. The two have had so much happen to them, that she was delighted when she had first heard news that they were together, now she was happier than she had ever been for a long time. She just hoped that they would be careful…what with the war going on, You-Know-Who could easily do anything to hurt either of them. But she knew that if something ever happened to Ginny, Harry would take care of her. He already did once, there was no doubt he'd do it again. And besides, as Arthur mentioned, more and more Weasley's owe their lives to Harry. Her eyes wandered over to her youngest son and Hermione, and she let out a soft sigh. Sometimes, when they weren't noticing, she could see Ron looking at Hermione and smiling at her, especially when she had her nose in one of her many books. And Hermione would smile softly at Ron when he was playing Wizard's Chess with Harry or when he teased Ginny. She wouldn't tell this to anyone but Arthur of course, but she had observed them for a long time to tell that they had to get together someday. She didn't want to meddle with her children's lives, but she really was glad that at least they all found love in the midst of a war. She dismissed herself from the area and went back to the kitchen to put her cooking utensils away. When she came out to turn on the radio and join her husband, she looked over again at where the four teenagers were on the floor and grinned. Hermione was lying on the floor with her back against the couch, Ron was sprawled on his stomach, Harry sat with his back against the couch, and Ginny lay on the floor on her back with her head on Harry's lap, looking up at him. All of them were laughing and smiling having a great time in each other's company. Mrs. Weasley looked at them for the last time and sat next to her husband, pecking him gently on the cheek, as he was now dozing, his head resting on the couch.

Although it was only nearing midnight, and the living room was left to themselves. After a long day of cleaning, packing, and traveling, the four friends were growing sleepy. Without entirely realizing it, Ron felt Hermione's head droop periodically on his shoulder, as he was now sitting beside her, more closely than he had ever been. Harry and Ginny chatted lightly, and Harry was now almost lying on the floor as Ginny's head was still on his lap. They caught each other's eyes and smiled tiredly, and Harry lowered his neck to kiss her softly on her lips. They turned as if on cue toward Ron and Hermione.

The usually arguing couple were almost fast asleep, much to Harry and Ginny's surprise. If they were conscious, they'd be blushing like there was no tomorrow. Hermione's head rested snugly in-between Ron's shoulder and neck, her eyes were completely closed and a tiny smile played across her face. Ron's eyes were drooping and his head nodding off to sleep until he finally passed out, his head resting on Hermione's. Harry and Ginny grinned sleepily at each other, noticing how comfortable their friends looked. Hermione's body was resting against Ron's and his arm was around her body, his hand covering her arm. Their breathing was light and syncopated. Watching this, they smiled and looked at each other.

"They seem to realize they need each other…finally," Ginny whispered to Harry looking into those marvelous emerald eyes.

"Wonder how they'll react to this tomorrow morning?" Harry mused, playing with Ginny's flaming hair.

"Hmm," she nodded, "maybe they'll confess their undying love for each other." Ginny played off of Harry.

"Maybe." He replied, nodding and closing eyes, taking in a deep breath. Ginny knew he did this when he was worried and she slowly got up from her position so she was level with him. When Harry opened his eyes, he turned toward Ginny, who placed a thoughtful hand on his.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll be safe. I'm coming with you." She said and he simply nodded, finally letting out a huge sigh, and tears filled Ginny's eyes as she opened hers.

Harry wiped her silent, falling tears, and held her in a long, satisfying embrace. One that he had wanted to give her all summer and she returned him with hers and another long, passionate kiss just as they had done back in the common room. It let back to a long embrace, this time, both had tears rolling down their eyes and they slowly broke apart as Ginny leaned her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her affectionately. They knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind their sleeping in the living room, because Fred and George would have suspected something and would come down to check. Harry whispered something in her ear and they chuckled. She gazed up into his eyes smiling and kissed him gently on the lips. They too, slowly fell asleep in each other's company, still sitting down, Harry's arm still in a protective embrace around her, and Ginny's hands delicately around his body.


End file.
